in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Coffee Cookie
|quote = "Ahh, nothing like a fresh cup of coffee in the morning." "Who said I'm high maintenance?"|extlink = Coffee Cookie's page on the Cookie Run wiki|loveinterests = Blue Ocean}}Sarah Herman Sweetdough, also known as Coffee Cookie, is an upcoming character set to appear in the In a Locked Room series of roleplays. Sarah is a cookie from New York City, and is so far one of the only known cookies to live an urban lifestyle. She likes blogging, working, shopping, fashion, and most of all, coffee (although she doesn't like decaf). She is roleplayed by , and . Appearance Sarah is a pale brown-colored cookie. She is portrayed as having long, caramel-colored, with parted bangs and some streaks of pale yellow; violet eyes; and wearing a white shirt, a purple jacket, black pants and shoes. She sometimes wears a white bag on her right shoulder with the "I ♥ NY" logo on it. She can also be seen holding a coffee cup. Personality Sarah is pretty much your urban city cookie. Despite being an average New Yorker, she is way way '''WAY '''different than the other people. Sarah is usually energetic, which does make sense since one of her ingredients is extra-strong coffee. She can be able to do many tasks and never get tired at all. Not to mention, she can do a lot of tasks all at once, making her an effective multitasker. Sarah is also fast, flexible and agile, able to do a lot of stunts. Despite that she still doesn't beat the experts, though. Sarah is, like all the other, usually busy. She usually goes to work every day, and is buried in paperwork all the time. She has a really arrogant boss, who despite liking Sarah, is afraid of him. She fears of getting fired, sleeping at and being late at work. Despite all that pressure, Sarah stays positive, and usually does her best in anything. Sarah is also a shoppaholic and has a liking for fashion. After a hard earn's pay, she often rushes to the shopping mall and buys almost everything until she runs out of dough. Sarah is also a pet person, she owns a dog and a cat. She likes her pets so much that when she would die, she requests to be buried with them. The most well-known thing about Sarah is that she likes coffee. She likes coffee so much that she even declares she would die without it. However, despite liking coffee a lot, there is one type of coffee she despises with all her heart: decaffeinated coffee. The reason for this is that whenever she drinks decaf coffee, she immediately sleeps for 8 or 10 hours, maybe even longer. Not to mention, she won't wake up until someone or something does so. She hates decaf not just because she will nap, but because she doesn't want to sleep in the middle of working or something important. Therefore, she avoids decaf coffee at all costs, even if people advise her to drink a sip. One of Sarah's interests is the Internet. She usually surfs the internet for reasons not limited to: watching cat videos, searching memes, chatting with others, and blogging just to list a few. Because she surfed the internet for too long, she has become addicted to it. And because of that, she rages and freaks out when there is no internet signal, or a slow internet signal. Sarah is friendly, loyal and supportive to anyone. When someone is in need of help, Sarah will come to the rescue and save them, even if her limbs break. No matter what happens, Sarah is always there for those in need. History Pre-Locked Rooms Sarah was baked on January 23, somewhere in Manhattan. The ingredients used to make her was average cookie batter, caramel, cream, and extra strong coffee. Her father was a businessman, and her mother ran a clothes shop. Everything went normal as usual, until one day, when Sarah was 10 years old, her mother's business went bankrupt. There, things went downhill, and Sarah's family financially struggled for 5 years until her mother tried to get things right. When she was 16, Sarah entered a decent high-school, but she was bullied by a few of her classmates. Thankfully she outran them when she was chased by them. She immediately told her teacher about the bullies. The bullies were sent to the principal's office, and got expelled. When she got to the age of 19, she entered college, and got pretty good grades. 3 years later, she decided to move to the city. From there, she got a job, bought a house, and everything was fine. She also met Blue Ocean in a chatroom once! However, all that would change. On June 3, 2016, she got lost in a forest after a camping trip gone wrong. Trying to find her way out, she instead stumbled upon a giant door. The door suddenly opened, and the portal sucked her in. The next thing she knew, she wasn't in New York anymore; she was in a locked room! Thus, her adventure began. Post-Locked Rooms After escaping the rooms for the 5th and last time with the Locked Room Gang, the gang eventually decided to retire from the Locked Room challenge. Sarah hurriedly took a bus to New York. Once she got there, she rushed to her workplace, and asked for forgiveness to her boss. She explained her disappearance for the last 3 months. Her boss forgave her, since it was summer vacation at that time, and she was on a day-off. Sarah decided to go back home, and rest for a while. It wouldn't be until late 2017 that she would cross paths again with the Gang. This month marked her "rejoining" in the Gang. Since then, Sarah has been hanging out with the gang for as long as we can count. Relationships The Locked Room Gang Sarah is neutral with them, but she thinks they're a great and active team. The Cookies Sarah is friends with most of the other cookies. Galaximus Sarah hates Galaximus, not only because she wants to kill her friends, but because she wants to eat her. Sarah actively joins in meetings where the Gang thinks of plans to stop Galaximus once and for all. Mr. Boss Sarah admires Mr. Boss, and does her best to impress him. Sarah is also afraid of Mr. Boss, fearing he would fire her if she doesn't do well, or if she slacks off/sleeps at work. On the other hand, Mr. Boss likes Sarah and her skills, and plans to promote her to a high rank. Blue Ocean She has encountered Blue Ocean in internet several times, and both have chatted and became good friends online. They even began to develop a sort of romance. At first they didn't know much about each other, until A Relationship is Baking, which is when they met each other in real life for the first time. Both Blue Ocean and Sarah have romantic feelings for each other, and are always excited about spending more time together. In A Relationship is Baking, Sarah showed to be extremely excited about her date with Blue Ocean. Green Tea Cookie Green Tea Cookie is one of Sarah's co-workers, as seen in A Relationship is Baking. Green Tea Cookie has a crush on Sarah, and insists that she should date him. No matter how much Sarah tells him that she's not interested, he never stops insisting. Sarah finds Green Tea Cookie very annoying. However, the moment she really got mad at Green Tea Cookie was when he tried to force Blue Ocean to not date Sarah by kidnapping one of Blue Ocean's friends. Needless to say, Sarah dislikes Green Tea Cookie, and just wishes he would leave her alone. Trivia * Sarah is the 3rd cookie set to appear in IaLR. * Sarah likes sales seasons, especially when clothes are on sale. * She is aware that her personal info is on the Internet. * Aside from shopping, working, pets, blogging and all that junk, Sarah also has Yoga class every Tuesday. * Sarah hates Mondays, since she has a lot of work to do on that day, and it stresses her out. * Sarah is always on a diet. After all, she prefers low-carb, low-calorie and fat-free foods among others. * She eats cookies. Pretty weird, since she is a cookie. People even consider her a cannibal. * She is sometimes insulted when she is called "high maintenance". * She claims to be "such a hipster", though Peter says she doesn't look like a hipster at all, unless she wears glasses. See also * Cookie * Stevenson Boss * New York City Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Good characters Category:Cookies Category:New Yorkers Category:Cookie Run-related Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam